And then there were three
by Midnight-Feli-Butterfly
Summary: Rod and Bella plan a family. Rated M for violence and future content


_I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story so any reviews and/or criticisms would be welcome_

* * *

Hours ago the sun had painted the sky in a rich myriad of colours but now it's replacement was a waning gibbous moon that gave little illumination in the deep inky black night sky that was dotted with stars that pulsated with light as if the sky was a rich velvet mantle studded with the brightest of diamonds. The trees outside swayed in the darkness, their leaves rustling against the cool autumnal breeze as it blew it's way past the house. Inside though was a different story, for altough most of the large manor house was draped in shadows in two rooms there was light; one was lit up brighter than a Christmas tree while the other was illuminated by a soft warm glow designed to reassure.

In the room that was as bright as day in the illumination of floating candles and the roaring fire in the hearth stood Rodolphus, mug clasped between strong fingers. His coffee had gone stone cold, but Rodolphus drank it anyway as a kind of cathartic experience. It was a little help at least, helping to ground him after that nightmare woke him again. He drained the cup and slammed it down hard on the counter, hard enough it should have shattered. It didn't shatter, though, didn't even crack. So he slammed it down again and this time it did shatter sending a thousand tiny peices of glass scattering across the room. Putting his palms flat onto the countertop rod glanced out of the kitchen window as once again he shivered at his recollection of the dream. Always the same one.

It was dark, so dark as if light never existed in the first place but it was far from quiet what with the chill wind howling like a banshee through the dank stone walkways and the bitter keening of other prisoners. He was in a place that was like a cathedral with it's the distant, vaulted ceiling barely visible as it was far away and obscured not only by the suffocating darkness but by things; dementors that would slip through the dark as if they were swimming through water and bring with them despair. It was too much for him to keep looking at so instead he focused his attention on the distant walls, but there was no comfort to be found there. The great blocks out of which the building was made were somehow both solid and fleshy; muscular. They seemed to expand and contract, as if the place were breathing the slow, deep breaths of a slumbering animal. His wrists, normally strong and muscular but now more skeletal, were manacled in cold iron as were his feet making him shuffle like an old man as the guards dragged him along the stone hallway towards what he didn't care to know. Half way along the hallway a sound tore through the dark and back again on to the the point where it began, the sound was angry and filled with fear and hatred towards the on coming breath. It was high and loud and he recognised it straight away as being that of his wife; Bellatrix. Moved forwards once more he was only allowed to stop when they came to a circular space where a tin bath of water was stood and where his wife was being tortured by constantly being held under the water until she all but passed out. He understood then, he was being punished for something; the guards had worked out quickly enough the only real punishment was one where they hurt his wife instead of him and forced him to watch, helpless to help her.

Coming back to his senses Rodolphus stood up once more and slowly moved towards the staircase where he then climbed it before exiting into the bedroom he shared with his wife. Seeing she was still sleeping soundly he gave a smile, one that could only be described as being infused with love for her, then crossed the floor on silent bare feet to settle in the wingback chair by the fireplace. When he had awoken earlier that night he'd tossed and turned but fearing he'd disturb his wife, who also normally didn't sleep well due to nightmares, he slipped from the bed and padded downstairs to get some coffee. Now that he was back in the room he gave a tired yawn and turned to look at her.

At that moment Bella turned over and opened those deep onyx eyes of hers. They were eyes he could drown in. "Roddie..my love..what are you doing out of bed?" Even with her voice thick from sleep she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen "I was thinking" he voiced his reply and went to sit on the bed beside her "Thinking my love? About what?" Looking deep into her eyes he smiled as he voiced for the first time his unspoken desire "I want to start a family with you" Until now hed not told her of his thoughts as always they had been made to wait but lately he found he wanted more and more to see her stomach swell with their child, to see her holding the tiny infant in her arms and to see that loved look all mothers seemed to get.

For a long moment all Bella seemed able to do was just stare into his grey eyes but really a rash of thoughts were filling her head. Unbeknowst to anyone, even her husband, she'd been envious of Narcissa and her little family ever since Draco had been born. It was something she'd wanted with Rodolphus since before they had even married but then work and their incarceration had gotten in the way. Turning her head she shook her head "I'm too old Rod, I'm in my late forties now and you know the healers said it would be risky to both me and the baby if I was to catch" Her honeyed tones were melancholic now as she spoke. She had so longed for motherhood but now it was too late. Seeing the mournful look sweep across her face and shadow her eyes Rod placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head to look into her eyes once more "My love, Narcissa said once before about the use of potions, if you recall. You could take an anti-aging potion that will make you a decade younger than once the child is conceived there are potions to speed along the pregnancy itself". Being reminded of her sister's advice had Bellatrix's eyes warming again and a spark of hope to kindle in their dark depths.


End file.
